Unknown Daughter
by IcePrincess013
Summary: Padawan Tai-Lynn Carmaona has a secret. She is Anakin Skywalker's daughter. She is constantly getting into trouble, just like Anakin did when he was younger. Her best friend Tocha is Obi-Wan’s padawan, and the four of them go on a mission to Tatooine.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Daughter**

**Author's Note: So this is my first Star Wars fanfic and I hope you like it **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. The brilliant George Lucas does._

**Summary: **Padawan Tai-Lynn Carmaona has a secret. She is Anakin Skywalker's daughter. She is constantly getting into trouble, just like Anakin did when he was younger. Her best friend Tocha is Obi-Wan's padawan, and the four of them go on a mission to Tatooine.

**Chapter 1:**

_Okay, just one more block and I might actually win this spar!_ I thought to myself as I blocked yet another strike of Tocha, my best friend here at the Jedi Temple. He was about to strike from above when I blocked and brought my lightsaber up and he stumbled backwards. It gave me just enough time to get him on the floor with my lightsaber at his neck.

"You win." He said out of breath lying on the floor. I offered him my hand and he took it, pulling my down next to him.

"You're such a poor sport. You're just mad that I beat you again." I grinned with silent satisfaction. We were still younglings even though 12 isn't really that young. I couldn't wait till I became a padawan. Of course, I didn't have to worry that I might not be picked, because I have a secret. I'm Anakin Skywalker's daughter. I knew he was going to pick me to be his padawan. He'd told me so himself. We both got up just as three masters walked in.

"Youngling Carmaono, the council wants to see you." Master Windu said, gesturing me to follow him.

"Busted." Tocha muttered under his breath so only I could hear him._ Uh oh_, I thought. You see, I am always getting in trouble for talking back to the masters, pulling pranks on the other younglings, and not following directions. In my mind, I can totally justify what I'm doing, but when I try to explain it to the masters it doesn't sound too good, and I end up getting in trouble.

If you think it's not fun being lectured by the council you definitely never want to be lectured by Anakin Skywalker. If he finds out that I'm in trouble he'll pull me aside and lecture me. That's when I bring up the fact that he was always getting into trouble when he was my age, and how much he defied his master Obi- wan Kenobi. I also try to slip in the fact that I'm his daughter. That's usually where it ends, because no one else knows about it and he doesn't want to get into trouble.

I sulked all the way to the Jedi Council room, and when we finally got there I took a deep breath and Master Windu opened the doors and gestured for me to go in. When I got to the middle of the room I bowed in respect to the Masters and they nodded. I really hated the Council room. I feel as though my every move (not to mention thought) is being closely examined. I feel so vulnerable. What's worse is that I have to put up my mind shields without their knowledge because I don't want to give my dad away.

"Nothing wrong, you have done." Master Yoda said, breaking the silence. "Good news for you, I have." This got my attention. "A master, expressed interest in you, he has."

"Really? Who?" I asked, trying to act surprised.

"At your sparring session tomorrow Master Skywalker will come and watch you, and you might be chosen as a padawan. You are dismissed." Mater Windu said.

* * *

The next day at the training center I was up against Tocha again. I could sense from the moment he walked into the room that he was out for revenge.

"I'm going to win this time." He said with an evil grin.

"We'll see about that!" I said smiling, taking the challenge. We began. In the first few minutes I was really struggling. He must have practiced all day after I had beaten him. His practice seemed to have another effect on him. He was getting tired very easily. Soon enough I had the upper hand, but I was getting tired too. I began to draw on the force for more strength, and eventually I won.

Tocha seemed really depressed that he had gotten beaten by me twice in two days. After the match he just glared and shook his head. Master Skywalker walked up then and greeted us.

"Congratulations youngling Carmaono, or should I say padawan Carmaono." He smiled. I could tell he was proud with how well I did because he had a huge smile plastered on his face. "You did very well. I will come by your room tonight so that we can get your things."

As Obi-wan and Anakin exited the sparring room, Obi-wan said, "She's sure going to be a handful." He had watched Tai-Lynn sparing with Tocha. She had a too aggressive lightsaber technique, and from what he had heard from the other masters, Tai-Lynn loved to disobey the masters, and pull pranks.

"Worse than I was, you mean?" Anakin replied.

"Oh no, Anakin. I don't think anyone could be as bad as you were." He said with a kind hearted laugh. "But I just want you to be prepared. Frankly, I was surprised when I heard that you were going to be taking on a padawan. It's an enormous responsibility."

"Responsibility you think I don't have."

"It's not that." he said sighing. "Anakin, she's not like the other younglings. She is too emotional and doesn't have too much respect for authority. She reminds me a lot of you when you were her age." Obi- wan meant this as a joke, but Anakin was getting a little nervous. He didn't like where this conversation was going. He hated lying to Obi-wan, they were like brothers, but he felt as though Obi-wan wouldn't understand why he did what he had done. And if the council found out he would be expelled from the Order or worse.

"So, Obi-wan," He said trying to change the subject, "I have to go get ready for the ceremony. I'll see you there?"

"I wouldn't miss my former padawan taking on responsibility for anything."

**Author's Note: So that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Daughter**

**Author's Note: I would like to say thank you to Lexi, my star wars twin for reviewing the last chapter! **** I hope everyone who is reading this story likes it. Please read and review! Thanks.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, obviously. If I did I wouldn't be making up fanfics about it._

Flash-forward to 2 years later.

"So, what's on the agenda today master?" I asked my father, Anakin Skywalker, as we were walking down the hall toward the meditation chambers, as we did most mornings.

"Well, I just got out of a meeting with the Jedi Council, and we have a new mission." He answered, sounding disappointed.

"And…." I prompted him to continue.

"And, we're going to _Tatooine_ with Master Kenobi and his Padawan Tocha."He grimaced at the word 'Tatooine'.

I smiled. Since Tocha had become Obi-wan's padawan, all four of us have been going on a lot of missions together as a group. We all got along really well considering our stubborn attitudes.

When we reached the meditation chambers, Dad and I went off to a secluded area in a far corner of the room and sat down. I don't really see the point of meditation, and Dad is definitely aware of this. He always argues that "Meditation is used to purge oneself of feelings to find a place where there is nothing but peace." I swear, I almost doubled over in laughter the first time I heard him say this, because he said it so seriously it didn't fit his care-free personality at all. I hate meditation.

After what felt like five hours, but was actually only one, we left the meditation chambers and went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. When we arrived I caught a glimpse of Tocha and Master Obi-wan exiting out the opposite doorway.

"So, Master, tell me more about the mission."

"Well, Tai-Lynn, You see, Tatooine is way out in the Outer Rim. The Republic doesn't exist out there. So, laws like the anti-slavery laws aren't followed."

"So they are allowed to own slaves on Tatooine?"

"Yes." My dad answered sadly. "Our mission is to go to Tatooine and free all the slaves." He finished with a sort of dreamy look in his eyes.

"And how exactly are you planning on accomplishing this?" I asked skeptically.

"We'll do what we always do. We'll wing it." He said with a smile. I sure hoped he was only kidding.

* * *

The next morning Obi-Wan, Tocha, my dad, and I all loaded onto the Transport that was to take us to Tatooine. We were all dressed in normal civilian clothes. No Jedi robes. Of course, we did get to bring our lightsabers. My dad had been really tense the whole trip, and I had asked him if he was all right on more than one occasion, but he had just brushed it off and said he was fine. I didn't really know what to make of it, so I decided to ask Obi-Wan about it. If anyone knew Anakin Skywalker better than me, it would be him.

"Master Kenobi?" I asked. He looked up from a hologram. "Can I ask you something?'

"I believe you already have young padawan." He said with a smile. "You look concerned. Is something bothering you?"

"Well, yeah. You see, my da- Master has been really on-edge this whole trip. Do you know what's bothering him?" I asked, taking a seat across from him.

"Hmm…" Master Kenobi sighed in frustration. I could tell he knew what was wrong, but that he didn't want to tell me. "Your master has just been dealing with a lot of things lately. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." I really hate how all of the masters don't tell me anything, because they think I'm too young to understand.

"Okay." I said. I then headed off to where my father was explaining something about engines to Tocha.

"Well," My father said, getting up. "We're almost there. I better go find Obi-Wan." He went off in search of his old master. The four day trip hadn't felt long at all. Time passed a lot quicker than I had expected.

When we stepped of the platform the hot, dust filled, Tatooine air overwhelmed me. The two suns made the planet one huge dessert. A major waste of space, if you ask me. Though, as we kept walking and got further into the city, I found that Tatooine had its own beauty. The sand dunes in the background, were really pretty. But I guess the thing I really didn't like was that everything was the same dull brown color. Not to mention the unbearable heat.

"This is the Mos Eisley spaceport." Obi-Wan said. "Anakin, why don't you find us a place to stay?"

"Sure." My dad said, and we followed him over to another dull brown building.

He approached a human who said, "Chowbaso. Ah'chu apenkee?"

"Dolpee kikyuna." My father said. Wait a minute. Did my dad just speak huttese? He spoke it so naturally, it was as if it were his second language. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, because I was too shocked at what my dad had done. How in the galaxy had he learned huttese? Now I was really confused.

"It's just up here." My father said, snapping me back to reality. He looked at me and had a look of regret on his face.

Tocha and I had slipped a bit behind my father and Obi-Wan. Tocha looked like he really wanted to say something but didn't so I asked him, what was bothering him.

After some debating Tocha said, "How does your master know huttese? I mean I thought only the hutts, and the slaves of this barren planet knew it."

"I honestly have no idea." I said, even more confused than I had been.

**Author's Note: So that's the end of the chapter **** Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! Thanks!**


End file.
